


Lyna and Alistair: A moment by Firelight

by KayaniAmber



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayaniAmber/pseuds/KayaniAmber
Summary: Another answer for the writing prompt from Reddit: A Moment By Firelighthttps://www.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/9nu5ek/spoilers_alloctime_to_be_storytellers_the_dragonDefinitely not canon, though I hope BioWare does address this situation in the future.





	Lyna and Alistair: A moment by Firelight

Prompt 4: A Moment by Firelight (100 Words)

It was sometime in the middle of the night. A cold breeze flew into the small room in Denerim's castle, causing the fire in the fireplace to flicker. Alistair held Lyna as she relaxed back into his chest, panting. Wynne's hands expertly felt along the Dalish's swollen belly. With that last push, Lyna felt her baby move further down her body. One more inch, and her baby would be free. 

“I love you,” Alistair whispered, pressing his nose against her cheek as she panted. He had never felt more helpless in his life.

“I love you,” she whispered, kissing his hand.

The pain flared again. _Two more pushes. One! Ngh. TWO!_

The baby's cries filled the room as Wynne cut him free and wrapped him in a blanket. Queen Anora cradled the little boy against her shoulder. She and Alistair had tried for years, and always came up empty. She hated that it came to this, but they were out of options. 

“Thank you, and I am sorry. Truly.” Anora left the room with the baby and handed him to the wet nurse waiting in the next room.

Alistair gently laid Lyna down in the bed and climbed in next to her.

“I'm sorry, Lyna,” he whispered, barely holding back his tears. “I am so sorry, my love.”

Tears streamed down her face as she nuzzled into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, Alistair kissed her forehead as she cried herself to sleep in his arms. One day, when their son was old enough to understand, Alistair would tell him the truth about his mother. And there was nothing Anora could do to stop him.


End file.
